Integrated circuit designers have always sought the ideal semiconductor memory: a device that is randomly accessible, can be written or read very quickly, is non-volatile, but indefinitely alterable, and consumes little power. Emerging technologies are increasingly viewed as offering these advantages. Some nonvolatile or semi-volatile memory technologies include Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Programmable Conductor Random Access Memory (PCRAM), Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FERAM), polymer memory, and chalcogenide memory. Each of these memory types can be employed in stacked arrays of memory cells for increased density.
One type of memory element has a structure which includes ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic barrier layer that forms a tunnel junction. A typical memory device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,756 to Sandhu et al., entitled Self-Aligned Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) Structure. Information can be stored as a digital “1” or a “0” as directions of magnetization vectors in these ferromagnetic layers. Magnetic vectors in one ferromagnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetic vectors of the other ferromagnetic layer are not fixed so that the magnetization direction is free to switch between “parallel” and “anti-parallel” states relative to the pinned layer. In response to parallel and anti-parallel states, the magnetic memory element represents two different resistance states, which are read by the memory circuit as either a “1” or a “0.” It is the detection of these resistance states for the different magnetic orientations that allows the memory to read binary information.
Recently resistance variable memory elements, which include PCRAM elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory devices. A typical PCRAM device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,365 to Moore et al. In typical PCRAM devices, conductive material, such as silver, is incorporated into a chalcogenide material. The resistance of the chalcogenide material can be programmed to stable higher resistance and lower resistance states. The unprogrammed PCRAM device is normally in a high resistance state. A write operation programs the PCRAM device to a lower resistance state by applying a voltage potential across the chalcogenide material.
The programmed lower resistance state can remain intact for an indefinite period, typically ranging from hours to weeks, after the voltage potentials are removed. The PCRAM device can be returned to its higher resistance state by applying a reverse voltage potential of about the same order of magnitude as used to write the element to the lower resistance state. Again, the higher resistance state is maintained in a semi-volatile manner once the voltage potential is removed. In this way, such a device can function as a resistance variable memory element having two resistance states, which can define two logic states.
A PCRAM device can incorporate a chalcogenide glass comprising germanium selenide (GexSe100−x). The germanium selenide glass may also incorporate silver (Ag) or silver selenide (Ag2Se). A PCRAM memory element utilizes at least one chalcogenide-based glass layer between two electrodes. For an example of a typical PCRAM cell, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,365 to Moore et al. A PCRAM cell operates by exhibiting a reduced resistance in response to an applied write voltage. This state can be reversed by reversing the polarity of the write voltage. Like the MRAM, the resistance states of a PCRAM cell can be sensed and read as data. Analog programming states are also possible with PCRAM. MRAM and PCRAM cells can be considered nonvolatile or semi-volatile memory cells since their programmed resistance state can be retained for a considerable period of time without requiring a refresh operation. They have much lower volatility than a conventional Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) cell, which requires frequent refresh operations to maintain a stored logic state.
FERAM, another nonvolatile memory type, utilizes ferroelectric crystals integrated into the memory cells. These crystals react in response to an applied electric field by shifting the central atom in the direction of the field. The voltage required to shift the central atoms of the crystals of the cells can be sensed as programmed data.
Polymer memory utilizes a polymer-based layer having ions dispersed therein or, alternatively, the ions may be in an adjacent layer. The polymer memory element is based on polar conductive polymer molecules. The polymer layer and ions are between two electrodes such that upon application of a voltage or electric field the ions migrate toward the negative electrode, thereby changing the resistivity of the memory cell. This altered resistivity can be sensed as a memory state.
There are different array architectures that are used within memory technology to read memory cells. One architecture which is used is the so-called one transistor—one cell (“1T-1Cell”) architecture. This structure is based on a single access transistor for selecting a memory element for a read operation. Another architecture is the cross-point architecture, where a cell is selected and a read operation performed without using an access transistor. This type of system uses row and column lines set to a predetermined voltage levels to read a selected cell. Each system has its advantages and disadvantages. The cross-point system is somewhat slower in reading than the 1T-1Cell system, as well as having a lower signal to noise ratio during a read operation; however, the cross-point array has the advantage that such arrays can be easily stacked within an integrated circuit for higher density. The 1T-1Cell array is faster, has a better signal to noise ratio, but is less densely integrated than a cross-point array.
It is desirable to have a memory read architecture that could utilize advantages from both the 1T-1Cell and cross-point architectures, while minimizing the disadvantages of each.